1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass run for ensuring sufficient sealing as well as enhancing the slidability of window glass, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called glass runs are typically applied to the window frame of an automobile door. FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view showing an example of a glass run 100, which includes a solid rubber base 105 with a sliding groove 103 in which a door window glass 101 moves. A bottom part 107 of the base 105, that is, the foot of the groove 103, is provided with a sliding part 109 which allows the door window glass 101 to slide thereon. The sliding part 109 includes a flocked portion 111 formed by static flocking to ensure smooth sliding of the end face 101a of the door window glass 101.
The flocked portion 111 has flock spreading over the sliding part 109 in a substantially uniform manner. The flock of the portion 111, however, undesirably holds obstructive dirt or dust C, which enters the flocked portion 111 over time through daily use. Such dirt or dust C rubs against the end face 101a of the door window glass 101 thereby increasing sliding resistance and causes noise and removal of the flock, thus lowering the durability of the glass run 100.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,206 discloses another type of glass run which has an urethane layer of predetermined thickness formed on a sliding member formed by roller painting, rather than a flocked portion 111.
The surface of the urethane layer gradually becomes uneven, with repeated sliding of the door window glass, which allows undesirable accumulation of dirt or dust C as with the glass run 100 of the previously described example.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,717 discloses yet another type of glass run which includes a felt member adhered to a sliding member. This glass run has a problem similar to that of the glass run of U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,206.